


Hit Me With Your Sweet Love

by starrynightdreams



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation, Reader is into it though, Restraints, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdreams/pseuds/starrynightdreams
Summary: His jawline was sharp and his chin was perfectly rounded, and his smile was absolutely stunning. It figured he’d be attractive and you had no doubt that the rest of his face was stupidly charming. But it dawned on you, why would he expose his mouth to you? He wasn’t-Oh.Oh yes he was.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Hit Me With Your Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkZebraStripes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/gifts).



> This is for PinkZebraStripes!!! We were talking in the Dead by Baelight server and she so graciously hinted at me to write something like this so I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it <33

The first thing you registered when you regained consciousness was searing pain ripping through your skull as you attempted to open your eyes. A hiss escaped your lips as you winced, eyes slipping shut as you tried to will away the headache but a throb at the back of your head didn’t allow it. 

Once the pain subsided, you became aware of the restraints and that your arms were tied to the arms of your dining chair, black leather straps wound tightly against your skin to keep you from making any sudden movements.    
  
You tried your legs next, only to find them in the same predicament as your arms, although not as tightly bound as you realized they were spread apart and tied only at the ankles. 

You tried your eyes again, blinking away tears as your eyes blurred into focus and a gasp tore from your throat as they settled onto the mask man in front of you. 

“Wha-!” A gloved hand shot out and covered your mouth, muffling your scream as your eyes widened with fear, a metaphorical light flickering on as it dawned on you who it was that tied you up. 

_ Ghost Face. _

You tried to wiggle away from him, knowing it was stupid and useless with your limbs tied up but fear was a powerful motivator and your chair tipped back just enough that your screams hitched in your throat. You felt another hand wrap around one of your arms and felt the sudden rush as the feet of your chair  _ slammed _ down against the linoleum flooring. 

“You gonna behave?” A deep voice rumbled from behind the mask and it rocked you to your core. You weren’t expecting  _ that _ to come from someone like  _ him _ , having imagined some creepy ass voice whenever his murders made the news. He was a stalker, plain and simple, and stalkers were  _ creeps _ . They weren’t supposed to sound... _ attractive. _

You couldn’t answer - how could you? Your heart was racing and you knew without a doubt that if you tried to scream that he’d hurt you. Of course you knew he’d hurt you either way…

The hand gripping your arm removed itself and your eyes trailed after it as it dug inside his coat, only coming out when it grabbed what it was looking for. The light shined on the cool silver of his knife and your breath quickened as he raised it up closer for you to see. 

“I’m only going to ask one more time,” his voice remained cool but the underlying tone held a threat, one that you didn’t need to be told directly to understand. “Are you going to behave if I pull my hand away?” 

You didn’t trust your voice, answering with a shaky nod as tears slipped down your cheeks. What other choice did you have? 

“Good girl,” he cooed, slowly removing his hand from your mouth. You ignored how the endearment made you nearly shiver and instead focused on how the knife only drew closer, eyes zeroing in on the blade when it was mere inches away from your face. 

You could feel dread settle in the pit of your stomach, your chest beginning to heave as you gulped in as much air as possible when the tip of the knife pressed against your cheek. He didn’t need to add a lot of pressure for it to pierce your skin, and the sting made you gasp more out of surprise than actual pain. 

“Oh?” You heard him breathe in as if he was  _ intrigued _ and the blade was pulled away just as quickly. 

You had to bite your lip, dropping your gaze to your lap as you tried to hold your breath in. Was this all part of his plan? Tying up his victims and taunting them before gutting them? You never really paid close attention to the news whenever they described his methods, having already tuned it out whenever they showed a picture of the victim before the murder. It always made your heart squeeze whenever it dawned on you that you’d seen them around before - living in a small town was a curse in and of itself. 

The tip of his knife was placed gently under your chin, pressing up to lift your head so you were forced to look up at the ghostly screaming mask. A sob nearly tore from your throat but you kept yourself composed, gritting your teeth when Ghost Face tilted his head. 

“I had my suspicions you know,” he spoke first, causing you to raise an eyebrow out of confusion because of course you don’t know. What suspicions? You don’t do  _ anything _ other than work and stay at home on your days off. 

You were still too afraid to speak but your face said it all, and Ghost Face sighed before shaking his head. 

“Don’t make me spell it out for you,” he teased, slowly retracting his knife by tracing the tip down the front of your throat to your collarbone. He was pressing hard enough for it to sting, no doubt a line of red following in its wake when he stopped. Another gasp was pulled from you and a blush found its way onto your skin, making you feel hot all of a sudden under his piercing gaze. 

“Well now that just confirms it doesn’t it, sweet cheeks?” 

What was there to even say? 

Ghost Face leaned over you and placed both hands on your arms, the handle of his knife digging in your skin as he settled his weight on his palms. His mask was right up in your face and if you focused hard enough, you could see hardened eyes behind the mesh of the eye holes. 

“I know you’re dirty little secret,” he whispered, low enough for only you to hear as if there were others around. It felt as if there were with how your face heated up, feeling as if you busted into flames with your guilty pleasure being outed by none other than a stalking serial killer. Logically you knew that it shouldn’t be a big deal, but you lived in a small, rather conservative town and anything sexual related was shunned right away. If anybody found out you liked getting rough in bed - well you could say goodbye to whatever reputation you had. 

A chuckle came from under the mask and you hated how the sound sent jolts through your body. 

You couldn’t deny that Ghost Face was in  _ shape _ . Fit. His coat hugged his body in all the right places, and his sleeves looked as if they were wrapped around his arms in a perfect fit. 

This wasn’t the form of some old bastard who got off on killing younger women, and by the sound of his voice, he had to be anywhere between twenty and forty. And he was probably attractive too, which made you hate yourself even more for even thinking about the killer in any way other than in fear. 

He made no other move to hurt you, however, and that left you stumped as he pushed away again and turned his back to you. As he stepped out of your field of vision, you finally got a good look at where you were and realized you were tied up in the middle of your living room, having initially been in your kitchen before you got whacked on the head and knocked unconscious. You didn’t know why he would drag you over to another room but it didn’t matter anymore when he returned with something that looked like a camera in his hand. 

Your panic finally seemed to die down just enough that you were able to form words, taking in a deep breath to calm yourself as you watched him carefully set it down on the coffee table. 

“What are you doing?” You finally pushed out, limbs twitching from their restraints as you could feel a sort of numbness take over. 

Ghost Face didn’t seem to hear you as he fiddled with the camera, pressing buttons here and there and touching the screen before making a sound of exclamation. 

Whatever it was he was trying to do, it seemed he had succeeded as he turned back in your direction and stepped in front of you once again. 

“I’ve been watching you for quite some time now,” Ghost Face mentioned casually, as if that was something normal people did. “I’ve... _ seen _ a few things since I followed you home that night at the office.” 

You tried to wrack your brain for whatever night he was talking about. You left the office late plenty of times since you first started working there a year before so he was going to have to be more specific if he wanted to really spook you - not that you weren’t spooked  _ enough _ . 

“Don’t you remember?” He tilted his head again as he crouched in front of you, getting on his knees as he stared up at you. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said truthfully, hoping your voice didn’t sound as shaky to him as it did to you.

Ghost Face sighed and hung his head for a brief moment before placing his knife on the ground and gently placing his gloved hands on your knees. Knees that you realized were fully exposed. 

It finally registered to you that you were only in your bra and panties, and you felt sick at the implications. 

“Of course you do baby,” his voice dropped even lower and you hated how fucking  _ good _ it sounded when it was directed towards you. “That was the night you rejected your boss. It was only the two of you left, wasn’t it? He thought he could get close to you if he sent everyone else home.” 

Your jaw dropped as you remembered that night  _ perfectly _ , and it left a bad taste in your mouth as he recounted every single detail. 

“You were wearing that daring red button up and a pair of slacks that molded to your curves. Honestly I don’t blame the guy for even attempting to get in your pants.” 

You wanted to throw up. How could he have known what went down? It was like he said, your boss sent everyone else home and it should've only been the two of you left by the time he made his move. Had he been stalking you since before? 

Ghost Face rumbled out another chuckle, having been watching your face for every tiny little change of expression. 

“Your boss should’ve known better,” he continued, letting his hands inch up your thighs with every word. “He should’ve known you weren’t interested. I mean, come on man you’re way out of his league.” 

The compliment didn’t do much to sate you, not when his hands were inching closer to your hips. 

“I think he knew that,” Ghost Face sighed, stopping his ministrations for only a bit as he changed his tactic. “I think he knew he’d never have a chance with you and just didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his employees.” 

You didn’t know what to say. Are you allowed to even speak at the moment or is this the part where he talks and you listen? Either way, you shrugged in response and he seemed to get a kick out of that. 

“Maybe,” he said as if answering for you. “Or maybe he thought he could overpower you and no one would be there to help. If only he knew you had taken self defense classes in your spare time.” 

So he  _ was _ stalking you from before, contradicting himself as he continued on. 

“Wait,” you cut him off, genuinely confused at his words. “You said you followed me home that night but you knew what I was doing before then?” 

Ghost Face didn’t seem taken aback by your question, in fact he seemed like he was expecting it when he shrugged and traced his hands back down your legs. 

“I needed to learn your routine first. I don’t do house calls until I know for a fact that I want to cut you open and spill your guts out.” You hated how normal he made it sound, like it was something so obvious and you’re stupid for not understanding. 

You also don’t fully understand why he never gagged you but you weren’t going to risk it by bringing it up - although he seems the type to have a reason as to why he didn’t. Every little move he makes seems methodical,  _ calculated _ . Like he knows every move you’re going to make or what you’re going to say. You don’t know if you should be impressed or not but at least you’re not dead. Yet. 

Once Ghost Face deemed you satisfied, he dropped his hands down to your tied ankles, lightly grazing your skin before touching the straps wrapped around them. His touch tickled you and you bit your lip to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape you, but nothing went past Ghost Face. 

“Do you like that?” He was teasing you again, sounding like he had a smirk under that damn mask as he asked you a simple question. 

You sucked in air through your teeth and shut your eyes as you tried to compose yourself. 

“It - uh, it tickles,” you tried to say, your leg kicking out involuntarily but it was no use considering the strap was still tied around. He was teetering on the edge of the strap, having too much fun lightly ghosting his fingertips over your sensitive skin as he  _ finally _ undid the strap, wrapping his hand around your ankle and squeezing tightly as he sat up on his knees, grabbing his knife and holding it above your thigh. 

“Kick me and I’ll stab you right above the knee, got it?” His voice was hardened with his threat, and you gulped as you nodded back. 

“Good girl.” That was the second time he’s said that to you and you  _ really _ hated how that went straight to your core. 

His grasp on your ankle loosened and he went onto the other ankle to free it as well. You made to move them around, hoping he didn’t take that as you trying to kick him away but he seemed to get the idea as you moved your ankles around in circles in an attempt to get the blood flowing again. 

You didn’t know what else he had planned but his hands on your thighs pulling you forward so that your ass was hanging on the edge of your seat was  _ not _ what you had in mind. Your arms were in an uncomfortable position as you shifted lower, and the straps dug even more uncomfortably into your skin. You hissed at the dull pain of your shoulders as they tried to accommodate your new position, hoping your captor would do something about it but he didn’t seem to care. 

He was more focused on spreading your legs wide open, a vice grip on the inside of your thighs as you tried to close them. He was  _ strong _ , and it drove you fucking crazy at the mixed set of emotions you were feeling as a whole. 

Maybe you got off the fear alone, however. 

You were still alive by some miracle and you started to think that maybe if you played along, he’d let you live in the end. A part of you knew that was wishful thinking and that you should try and fight your way out anyway but...another part of you wanted to see where this would go. 

“That’s right, keep ‘em riiiight there,” he said when your legs were far enough apart. You weren’t as flexible as you would’ve liked but your legs were spread wide open for him to get a good look at  _ everything _ . 

You felt exposed. Even though a thin layer of cotton protected your dignity, you had no doubt that he was going to destroy that any minute. They weren’t your best panties, but they were thin enough that any roughness would tear them apart in seconds. 

You hated how that made you quiver, and he had to have seen what that did to you with his mask right up against your clothed cunt. 

“S-stop.” It was a weak attempt. You knew he wouldn’t listen even if you were fully in control of the situation. This was a fucking murderer - why would he draw the line there? 

Ghost Face hummed, reaching up to tap a finger on the long chin of his mask. 

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” The question caught you off guard. What kind of question was that? Of course you did! But...there was something about having a masked stranger in between your legs lightly teasing your sensitive skin, you powerless to stop him. 

...You really didn’t want him to stop. 

You shook your head, not trusting yourself to answer knowing you’ll sound desperate if you tried. 

“You’re such a good girl, you know that?” There he goes again with the endearment, and you couldn’t help the small moan that escaped you as he shoved your panties over to the side and pressed two gloved fingers against your wet cunt. 

God it had been ages since you’d been intimate with someone. The feeling of someone else’s touch on your heat was almost enough to have you bust right then and there but you held back just enough. He had barely even done anything other than apply pressure and a fire lit inside you. 

“It’s been so long for you hasn’t it?” If you closed your eyes you could almost pretend he was someone else who actually cared, but you knew he knew the answer already. 

“Hh- yeah,” you sighed, bucking your hips just a little to encourage him more. His fingers were just simply resting over your folds and he was doing  _ nothing _ . 

He released another chuckle at your impatience and with his other hand, grabbed the chin of his mask and slowly moved it upwards so that his own jaw was exposed. He stopped it before it could go any higher, your eyes locked onto the stubble he had going on as his lips stretched into a smile, a row of pearly white teeth shining as you felt your heart start to hammer against your chest. 

His jawline was sharp and his chin was perfectly rounded, and his smile was absolutely stunning. It figured he’d be attractive and you had no doubt that the rest of his face was stupidly charming. But it dawned on you, why would he expose his mouth to you? He wasn’t- 

_ Oh _ . 

_ Oh yes he was _ . 

His two fingers spread into a ‘V’ shape as he spread apart your folds, revealing your wet cunt. You could feel his hot breath as he hovered his face above and you wanted so desperately to grab at his head and shove him in. Your chest heaved as you tried to capture your breath but Ghost Face had other plans for you, his tongue swiping out to lick from your cunt up to your clit. 

It felt  _ wonderful _ , his tongue applying just the right amount of pressure that it was tantalizing yet perfect. You needed more, and if he was going to eat you out instead of kill you then by all means you were perfectly fine with that, especially if that was how he was going to do it. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” you whispered, your head falling over to it’s side to lay against your shoulder, eyes tightening shut as he swirled around the head of your clit. Each lick felt like a shock of electricity as he assaulted your sensitive nub, and your legs spread a little farther somehow as you tried to press your cunt up against his face. 

He seemed to finally get the memo and left your clit alone as he dragged his tongue back down to your hole, circling around it before lightly teasing you as he slipped the tip inside of you. Your body clenched down as you felt the breach but he wasn’t in deep enough. He repeated the movement over and over, only keeping the tip of his tongue inside of you as you started to grow unbearably hot. 

You were coating his tongue in your juices, every small thrust of his tongue making you whimper as you waited for the real thing. At this point you were wanting him to do  _ something _ , whether it be him shoving his tongue so far deep inside you or his fingers fucking you until you came - you didn’t care. You just needed him to fucking do  _ anything _ to you. 

Your hips were bucking along with each thrust in hopes to shove him in deeper but Ghost Face was smart. He knew not to press in too deep or else you’d have lost it already. He wanted to keep you on the edge of your chair and have you  _ begging _ him to touch you. Were you that depraved? Would you stoop so low as to beg a murderer to fucking get on with it? 

Maybe. 

“Fuck, please Mr. Ghost Face,” you whined, throwing all sense of dignity out the window as you begged for him. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Please  _ what _ ?” He pulled away and licked his lips, your slick coating his jaw and shining in the light of your lamp. You hated how fucking good it looked on him to see him like that. 

“Please  _ fuck me already _ ,” you nearly cried, wiggling your lower half to get him to hurry on up. 

Ghost Face only smirked, using one finger to circle your cunt before sliding it in all the way. The texture of his glove startled you but you quickly grew to love the rough leather as it glided against your inner walls. 

“Is that what you want baby? For me to shove my cock inside of you?” He teased you by slowly dragging his finger out and then roughly shoving it back inside, letting his second finger join in as you cried out. 

Fuck yes did you want that, you didn’t care anymore. 

“ _ Please _ ,” you whined, biting your lip as he twisted the digits around and curled them upwards, your eyes shooting open as obscenities drooled from your mouth. You could feel that tension rod in your core tightening, threatening to break with every rough thrust of his fingers against your g-spot but it just  _ wasn’t enough _ . “ _ Please fuck me _ .” 

Ghost Face hummed in contemplation, slowing his fingers down to a tantalizing speed as he spread them open inside. 

“I don’t think you’ve been good enough to have that,” he said huskily, thrusting in harshly one last time before pulling out. You whined at the loss and felt empty as he stood up, your eyes landing right on his arousal as he pushed aside his coat. Belts were undone in front of you and you watched with your jaw dropped as he undid his pants, shoving both them and his boxers down to reveal his hard on. 

It was uncut and pearling at the tip, average length but girthy enough that you couldn’t stop drooling. He was veiny too, and you couldn’t wait to feel that all up inside you as he wrapped a hand around the base. 

“You want this baby?” His voice broke you out of your stupor and you nodded forcefully, hoping he wanted it just as much as you did. 

His hand gently shifted up to envelop the engorged head, coating the palm of his glove in his precum before pumping his shaft. You watched as his foreskin dragged back and forth as he stroked, his hips thrusting into his tight fist. He was biting his lip now and making all sorts of little noises as he fucked himself over your body. Precum dripping from the tip and landing on your body, staining your panties. 

You were waiting for him finish prepping, holding onto hope that he’d fuck you any second but he just  _ didn’t _ . 

“Ghost Face?” It’d been better if you knew his actual name but this was good enough in getting his attention, his hand slowing as he tilted his head at you, giving you permission to speak. “Were you going to…” 

You left it open ended, hoping he’d get the idea. 

The corners of his lips curled upwards once more, and the grin he threw your way made the pit of your stomach recoil. 

“Why would I? The view from up here is better than anything I could’ve imagined.” He barked a laugh as he picked up his pace again, stroking his thick shaft with reckless abandon as more and more precum dripped onto you. It should’ve pissed you off that he played you like that, having no intention of fucking you in the first place but the way he flicked his wrists with each pump of his fist had you enamored. 

His breathing quickened, more moans spilling from his lips and with one more squeeze around his shaft, he grunted out a heavy sigh as he came all over you, his cum coating your stomach and chest. Your legs were still spread wide open as he stood in between, and you gently let them down as he wiped his hand on his pants, tucking himself back in before taking a step back. 

“Hold on just a moment,” he breathed, pulling his mask back down to fully cover his face again before grabbing his camera from the coffee table. He pressed a few buttons and snickered as he held it up in front of his mask, aiming it directly at you. 

“Don’t mind me,” he started, clicking the button on top and letting the flash blind you as he took a picture. 

“That’s it, keep going,” he said you tried to make yourself more comfortable, disturbed at the fact that he’d have these photos of you, fully exposed and degraded. Was he going to share these with the world like he did the others? At this point you  _ wanted  _ him to go ahead and kill you. 

“Perfect,” he said with finality, taking one last picture of you. “That’s the image I’ll keep of you.” 

He stuffed away his camera before kneeling back down in front of you, shoving your legs back apart before grabbing the knife he dropped on the floor. 

“I think you know how it’s gonna go from here on out,” he said in an almost soothing manner, rubbing circles in your thigh as you held back tears. 

You did know, and now that your mind wasn’t fuzzed anymore by lust or any feral need, you knew exactly what was about to happen. 

“Please,” you whispered in an attempt to hold back your oncoming panic, his cum drying on your skin and making you feel sticky and disgusting. He was nothing more than a creep who got off to his kills, and you fell right into his trap. “I don’t wanna die.” 

“That’s what they all say,” he whispered back before standing up and stepping around behind your chair. Not being able to see what he was doing was nerve wracking and only made your chest heave more as you tried to breathe. This was it, this was your final moment and you spent it begging a mad man to fuck you. 

You felt a hand land on your shoulder and in a feeble attempt, took in one last deep breath and screamed with all you had, right before you felt the sharp edge of his knife slice your neck open. Your screams turned into gurgles, and you choked on your own blood as it spilled across your chest. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As long as you're over the age of 18 then you're more than welcomed to join our server!!   
> It is a thirst server so if you're here then you'll fit in just fine!! :))  
> https://discord.gg/FwFy83YU


End file.
